midnight_singersfandomcom-20200213-history
Story Zero
Members Current Past History 2011-2014 On November 1st, 2011 AIP announced they were making a new group that would have a special focus. They would debut with their first album in early 2012. On May 1st, 2012 the members were announced as Aiyana, Vera, Lexi, Maria, Reina, Jaida, and Hazel. The group name would be announced at a later time. On May 10th, 2012 the group's name was released to be Story Zero and their focus would be on movies and book plots. Their set debut would be May 18th. On May 18th, 2012 Story Zero was formed as a group to focus on albums based on books and movies. They also released their first album the same day titled Wizards. On Aug 20th, 2012 they released their 2nd album titled Mysteries. On Jan 18th, 2013 they released Run. On May 20th, 2013 the group released Games. On October 9th, 2013 Story Zero released the album X'''. On October 10th a notice was put up that member Hazel would be on Hiatus from the new performances. She would not be expected to return until the release of the next album. March 9th, 2014 they released '''84. Hazel returned to the group for this release. July 15th, 2014 the group released the album Minds. On Dec 15th, 2014 the group released Devices. 2015-2017 May 20th, 2015 they released Bones. Oct 18th, 2015 the group released the album titled Last. This album had struck up rumors that the group was soon to disband. These rumors were later written down as false as the book title series was announced just before the first show. Feb 9th, 2016 the group released Immortal. July 15th, 2016 they released Art. On Nov 15th, 2016 the group released Sept. On April 9th, 2017 the group released thief. Aug 18th, 2017 they released Events. On Dec 20th, 2017 the group released the title named Assassin. 2018-2019 On May 3rd, 2018 the group released Escape. '''This is the last album to feature Jaida whos contract is terminated in June 2018. On May 21st AIP announced Story Zero would be going on tour starting December of 2018. This was brought about so more fans could see them perform instead of them just performing their album shows. The girls will pick songs from each album for the tour. On June 2nd, 2018 Jaida's contract with Story Zero and AIP had been terminated. AIP stated that she no longer wished to comply with rules and during the first part of the year had been breaking many contract rules set in place to keep the members safe. This makes Jaida the first member to leave Story Zero and AIP project. On June 5th, 2018 AIP announced Story Zero's tour to run from December 29th, 2018 to June 15th, 2019. It was originally planned for all members to be featured but since Jaida's contract had been terminated earlier in June she will not be featured. On September 2nd, 2018 AIP announced that Story Zero would be receiving a 2nd generation all members would be introduced before the start of their tour. This choice came with doing bigger shows, and that they always have trainees help them for their shows. It was announced later by the group manager that the new members are backup dancers for the songs in the upcoming album. On September 3rd, 2018 Aiyana introduced the winners in a video along with their member colors. On October 18th, 2018 the group released '''Fury. There was no 'play' performance for this album as the group was getting ready to go on tour. All 2nd generation members are back up dancers for the songs, for the tour lines are redistributed for the new members. On November 26th, 2018 Reina announced that she would be graduating from the group and AIP project at the end of their tour. On December 29th, 2018 Story Zero opened their tour titled Our Stories. On February 2nd, 2019 Story Zero concluded their tour Our Stories. Reina graduated from Story Zero and AIP project. On April 4th, 2019 Aiyana, Vera, and Lexi announced they would be graduating May 16th, 2020. Aiyana made a blog post stating that when they sat down with their manager the girls felt that it was time to graduate and set new goals. On April 21st, 2019 the group released Ripper. On June 20th, 2019 Story Zero was featured in MAYAUNE's Album. Album: Our Game (UPDATED; featuring Midnight Singers); Soda Pop Pop (UPDATED; featuring Cea Dragons); Moves Like You (featuring Alchemist); My Lover (featuring Story Zero); Castaway (featuring AVEX); Brain Games (featuring Resistance); The Waste (featuring Moon); Singers (featuring FREE WILL); Meltdown; Unity In Us (UPDATED Rock Version; featuring Resistance and Alchemist); Try Anything (Featuring Midnight Singers and FREE WILL); I'm Just Awalkin Tonight; Case; Fire and Ashes; Crystal Moon; Your Girl. August 15th, 2019 Emily and Stephaniee joined as new members. On October 1st, 2019 the group released Eden. This was the first album to feature Emily and Stephaniee. On November 20th, 2019 Maria announced on her blog that she would be leaving Story Zero at the start of December. It was later found out that she had not talked this over with her manager and had come to this decision herself. The group's manager later made a statement regarding Maria's future as a member stating that they did not want the girls to feel pressured to stay and they had decided that she could leave the group. 2020- On April 3rd, 2020 the group released SkyFall This was the last album to feature Aiyana, Vera, and Lexi. Aiyana, Vera, and Lexi graduated from Story Zero May 16th, 2020.